pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Anorith
|} Anorith (Japanese: アノプス Anopth) is a dual-type Fossil Pokémon. It is resurrected from a Claw Fossil and evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Anorith is a greenish-gray, arthropod Pokémon, resembling an . A stalk extends from either side of its head, with large, spherical eyes at the tips. The middle of its head is black with two red, teardrop-shaped markings, and an x-shaped mouth is visible on the underside of its torso. Beneath its head are two large, segmented claws that serve as weapons and are used to capture prey. On each side of its body are four white appendages with red tips. These wing-like projections are used to propel Anorith through the water. Now extinct in the wild, it lived in of ancient times. It is still extant under the ownership of s through revival from Claw Fossils. In the anime Major appearances Its first appearance was on a small island to the east of Hoenn's mainland in Where's Armaldo? where it was being studied with the other Fossil Pokémon from Hoenn. Minor appearances An Anorith appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. More Anorith were resurrected and studied by the scientists in Oreburgh City in Wild in the Streets. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga calmed an Anorith and in a museum by intimidating them when he saw that no one was looking in the chaos. However, Wallace of the Sootopolis Gym was, and his eye for talent led him to acknowledge the boy's right to be his disciple. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ocean ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Endless Level 47, Endless Level 68, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Chrysalia (special), Cragspur (special)}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Adventure Camp Anorith|Japan|Japanese|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Anorith}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40|*}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 116 or higher |link= , , }} |- |} Evolution |no2=348 |name2=Armaldo |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Bug}} Sprites Trivia * Anorith and its evolution are the only Pokémon with the Ability that are also weak to . Origin Anorith appears to be closely based on an with some characteristics of a . It greatly resembles as well, having similar eyes and feather-like protrusions on its sides. Name origin Anorith may be a combination of Anomalocaris, , and lith (rock or stone). Anopth may be a combination of Anomalocaris and . In other languages External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Anorith fr:Anorith it:Anorith ja:アノプス pl:Anorith zh:太古羽虫